Les désastres de la vie amoureuse d'Ernie
by AndyLaglue
Summary: Où, Justin, tenta de se meler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.  Et comprit, le dicton : Tel est pris, qui croyait être gentil avec un hypogriffe...ONESHOT


S'il n'y avait qu'une chose à savoir sur Ernie, c'était qu'il était acharné. Rien ne pouvait le décourager. Ni la pluie, ni la neige, ni un Troll, et surtout pas…. Un râteau.

Car si il y avait bien, une chose, dont Ernie était le spécialiste, c'était bien les rejets.

Toutes les filles de Poudlard, avaient dû lui dire non, au moins une fois, et c'était devenu une sorte de blague en elles.

Justin, n'était pas une fille, mais il le savait bien, Hannah, le lui avait raconté une centaine de fois. Ca la faisait rire aux éclats, et, même si elle était très jolie, quand elle riait, Justin se vexait. Parce que, quand même, le garçon dont elle se moquait, c'était son meilleur ami !

Il ne voulait pas que Ernie soit risible. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ernie soit vu, comme le garçon, qui avait demandé à Pansy Parkinson de sortir avec lui.

Elle n'avait pas accepté Dieu merci.

Ernie, avait aussi été le seul garçon, ayant le courage de dire, à Marietta Edgecombe, que malgré ses boutons, elle restait très séduisante.

Mais grâce à Merlin, Marietta, avait cru qu'Ernie n'était encore qu'un de ces crétins, venus au monde, uniquement pour se moquer d'elle. Elle lui avait donné une claque retentissante, et était dignement partie.

En voyant cela, Hannah avait tourné la tête de désolation, et Justin avait admiré la manière avec laquelle ses cheveux battaient contre ses tempes roses.

Ernie, avait cru bon, de s'attaquer, à la seule personne, qui ne se moquait pas de lui.

« Elles m'aime forcément bien, avait dit Ernie, puisqu'elle ne se moque pas de moi ! »

Justin et Hannah avaient échangé un drôle de regard, lorsque Ernie se présenta devant Hermione Granger, au détour d'un couloir.

-C'est bien un garçon, dit sagement Hannah, sinon il aurait bien vu, que Granger dévore Weasley du regard.

Justin l'avait admirée, lorsqu'elle avait dit cela. Il n'avait rien vu, lui non plus.

Granger, refusa, bien entendu. Elle n'était pas méchante, Granger, puisqu'elle avait conseillé, à Ernie, de ne pas aller voir Weasley Fille.

Le, pire ce fut le jour, où Ernie s'éprit de Loufoca Lovegood, qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, pendant les réunions de l'AD.

Ils avaient dû, se mettre à trois, pour empêcher Ernie, de lui conter fleurettes.

Le soir-même, la première mesure anti Ernie fut prise, bien que cela désola Justin.

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui explique les choses de la vie, grommela Zacharias, genre, qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux d'une fille, juste parce qu'elle nous a passé une feuille de papier.

Hannah, et Susan hochèrent la tête. Susan était vraiment laide, remarqua Justin.

-Oui mais qui ? demanda gentiment Hannah

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Justin. Celui d'Hannah, était réconfortant, alors, Justin accepta.

Il monta les marches, qui menaient aux dortoirs, avec lenteur.

-Salut Ernie, dit-il avec entrain

Ernie ne répondit pas. Il était allongé sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on me reproche ? demanda-t-il soudain

Justin ne savait pas vraiment, comment lui expliquer.

-Et bien, tenta-t-il, ta vie amoureuse ne regarde que toi, mais tu es tellement terrassé, après chaque râteau… Avec les autres, on s'est dit, que ce serait mieux, si tu choisissais, une fille plus accessible… Une fille de Poufsouffle par exemple…

« Comme Susan. Elle serait très bien, pour Ernie », pensa Justin.

Les yeux d'Ernie brillèrent.

-C'est tout ? Juste une fille plus accessible ?

-Oui, acquiesça Justin, c'est tout.

Satisfait, il redescendit, et il vit tout à fait l'air admiratif, qu'Hannah avait en le regardant parler de sa réussite, à convaincre Ernie.

Il passa une semaine tranquille, sans que Ernie ne lui parle une seule fois de filles.

« J'ai vraiment assuré », pensa Justin.

Jusqu'au jour, où Ernie et Hannah, arrivèrent main dans la main, dans la grande salle.

Justin sentit une amertume, lui remonter dans le cœur. Il se sentit en colère, et en même temps, très, très, très triste.

-Tu vois, dit Ernie, j'ai choisi une fille de Poufsouffle.

Justin baissa la tête sur son porridge, et ne vit pas Susan, qui le contemplait d'un air béat.

Ce fut la première fois, de toute sa vie, que Justin regrettait d'avoir été utile à quelqu'un.


End file.
